


We Found a Hat

by hhertzof



Series: Hat Attack [1]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, Warehouse 13
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Purimspiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: In which Pete finds a Hat and hijinks ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesonyx/gifts).



Hey big bro,

Glad to hear you're liking Eureka. I knew it would be your sort of place. Loved the stories in your last email, and since you claim I owe you one in return, here's something that happened just a few days ago:

Pete and Myka were on their way back from an item retrieval in Bismark, and had stopped in this tiny town for lunch. Myka was paying for their food at the register and Pete wandered off for just a minute. When she looked up, he was wearing a hat with a badly drawn skull and crossbones on the front brim.

"It's a pirate hat, Myka," he'd said, sticking it on his head at a rakish angle. "I wear pirate hats now. Pirate hats are cool."

"You look silly." She told me later that she should have snatched it off his head and bagged it immediately but they hadn't even known it was an artifact at the time. It looked like it had come from one of those cheap pop-up costume shops. If she'd had a gun on her instead of just the Tesla, she probably would have shot it off his head without ever getting the reference, but that's Myka.

Pete insisted on wearing the hat back to the warehouse and Myka didn't care enough to argue. It had been a long day and all she really wanted was her bed. 

We still haven't figured out why the artifact wasn't triggered before they got back to the Warehouse, but Artie thinks it was waiting till it had enough players for it's little play. 

The first time I saw the hat was when Pete walked into the Warehouse that evening. I sang a quick round of _Yankee Doodle_ , and later regretted that I hadn't been able to come up with anything cleverer.

And in 20/20 hindsight that's when the artifact kicked in.

Oh, no, gotta go. Artie's done _something_ to his computer again.

TBC in my next email

Claudia


End file.
